cnsummercampislandfandomcom-20200213-history
The First Day/Transcript
(Episode starts with Oscar and Hedgehog on their way to Summer Camp Island on a ferry) Oscar: "Summer Camp Island, a place where kids can escape into nature, enjoy fun activities like canoeing, making potholders for your best friends, holding pots with your best friends." Whoa. This is more organized activities than I've ever done in my whole life! Hedgehog: Sighs Oscar: What are you looking forward to most, Hedgehog? Hedgehog: None of it, really. My whole life is an organized activity. Look at the pamphlet my dad gave me. Oscar: "Hedgehog, you shouldn't be reading pamphlets. You should be studying"? Yeesh, Hedgehog's Dad. Hedgehog: I'm glad you're excited, but I'm not really expecting to have fun at camp. Oscar: At least you'll have your best friend there. I'm fun! Right Mom? Sue: Of course you're fun! Who said you're not fun? You're very fun! You're my special little guy. Oscar: Heh heh all right, Mom. (Oscar opens the car window) Hedgehog: Too hot? Oscar: Nope. Too fun! Hedgehog: Wait for me! (Oscar and Hedgehog climb out and onto the roof of the car) Oscar: Whoah! I can't believe we're standing here on this moving car, on the freeway! Hedgehog: Okay, okay. Oscar: See? Summer camp is gonna be awesome. (Air horn blares) Hedgehog: Thanks, Oscar. (Clanking) Oscar: Aw, Mom! Sue: I know, I know. I'm embarrassing you. Here, one more thing. I made you some chocolates. Oscar: Aw, Mom! (Susie suddenly appears) Susie: Ooh! Oscar: Aah! Susie: Save some for me! Ha ha. I'm the head counselor. You can call me Susie. Sue: Laughs That's so funny. Oscar, Hedgehog is calling for you. Oscar: She is? (Oscar leaves to find Hedgehog) Sue: Ready to have your mind blown? My name is Sue! That'll really help with my little guy's transitional anxiety. Susie: Aw, first time away from home? I know how hard that can be, I'll have to keep an eye on your special little guy. (Oscar, now with Hedgehog, looks back to Susie) (Susie winks at Oscar and gives him a thumbs up) Oscar: Waves Hello? (Horn blaring, clanking) Campers: Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad! Hedgehog: Goodbye! Oscar: Sighing Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad. Hedgehog: You okay? Oscar: Yeah, yeah, yeah! We're about to make a bunch of potholders together. Campers: See ya! Goodbye! Susie: Goodbye! See ya! Miss you already. Bye. Okay, they're gone. (Susie and the other camp counselors transform into Witch attire) Oscar: Gasps Hedgehog! Camp counselors are witches! Hedgehog: Cool! Susie: Okay, everyone! You can come out now! (Campers murmuring) (Creature emerges out of a tree) Tree Monster: Welcome to camp! Pepper: Whoah! Monsters?! (Rocks come to life) Rocks: Hello! Pepper: Whoah! (Tree comes to life) Tree: Mmm, keep off the roots, please. Pepper: Oh, my gosh! Alien: You have something in your nose. (A party horn blows from Oliver's nose) Laughs (Horse starts to transform) Lucy: No, not the horse! (Horse transforms into a small Unicorn) Lucy: Oh. Actually, this is better. Hedgehog: Whoah! Aliens?! I'm legitimately fascinated! Oscar: Heh heh. Yeah. It's cool. (Sentient marshmallow bites Oscar) Oscar: Ow! Quit it! (Marshmallow growls) Oscar: Not cool, Marshmallow. Susie: All right, brand-new camper babies! If you thought you were going to a normal summer camp with canoeing and potholder-making, you were sorely mistaken. This is a magical camp. And you can do whatever you want here. Don't come to me with your dumb baby problems, 'cause I am not your mum. I'm the prettiest girl that'll ever talk to you. I especially don't want to hear from you, Mockingly Mommy's "Special Little Guy." Winks Sun: Susie, this speech gets scarier every year. Susie: voice Ah, come on! They love it! It's charming! Do you want to see your cabins, babies?! Campers: Yeah! (Bicycle bell dings) Hedgehog: This place is even better than we imagined! Oscar: I don't know, Hedgehog. I was pretty excited about the potholders. Hedgehog: But it's so cool! Monsters, aliens, unexplained phenomena. (Unicorn flies around and hits Oscar) Oscar: Ow! Hedgehog: And the camp counselors are witches?! Maybe Susie will put a spell on us! Oscar: Yeah, cool? Hedgehog: Our cabins are right next door to each other?! Get unpacked quickly so we can go explore the island! Oscar: Okay. Alien: May I put your bag inside, sir? Oscar: Thank you. (Alien kicks Oscar's bag to the door) Alien: Whoo! (Oscar enters cabin) Oscar: This room is so normal! I'll just take a second to relax alone in here. (Oscar buzzes lips) (Knock on door) Oscar: Aah! Ava: Hey, you should probably let me come inside your cabin so we can hang out, huh? Get all up in that... voice, echoing personal space. Oscar: Not now, Monster. I'm kind of processing everything. Maybe later? Ava: I'm gonna hold you to that. Oscar: Sighs Okay Oscar. So this isn't what you expected. You thought you were going to be living in in some kind of normal tent with Hedgehog or maybe building a normal fire with Hedgehog. Wait. I'm about to spend the summer with Hedgehog. And she's the coolest person in the world! Okay, I'll just go be normal with Hedgehog while I get used to everything. (Oscar opens his bag) Pajamas: Oh, my gosh, hi! Do you want to put me on? Oscar: Aah! My favorite pair of pajamas are talking! Now I've seen everything. (Oscar goes to Hedgehog's cabin) Oscar: Weird, weird, weird, weird. Oscar: Hedgehog, I'm learning my tolerance for this kind of thing is lower than everyone else's. Hedgehog: Come hang with me! Oscar: Thanks Hedge...hog. Monster Under the Bed: Yes. Hello? Oscar: Whispering There's a monster under your bed! Hedgehog: I know. He's drawing a map of the island for me. Monster Under the Bed: Just the hot spots. Oscar: Okay, listen. This strangeness is freaking me out. Can we do something normal for a second while I adjust? Hedgehog: Once you get used to everything, you'll think summer camp is awesome. But yes. Why don't we just throw a pajama party in your cabin tonight? Just like the ones we used to have back home. Oscar: Yeah. That's perfect! As long as it's super normal. Monster Under the Bed: Oh, this kid is way not prepared to throw a cool party. (Oscar and Hedgehog glare at the Monster under the bed) Monster Under the Bed: Oh, come on. We're all thinking it. music playing Oscar: Okay, everything's ready for the pajama party. Just one last thing. (Oscar changes into his pajamas) Pajamas: When does the party start? I love pajama parties! Oscar: Pajamas, could you do me a favor? Pajamas: Okay! Oscar: I get kind of nervous when there's a lot of things happening at the same time. Pajamas: You mean like laundry day? Oscar: Yeah, like on laundry day. Do you think you could not talk at the party tonight while I'm getting used to all the other new stuff? Pajamas: Okay. Oscar: Thanks, Pajamas! Hedgehog: Hey, Oscar. It looks great in here! I'm glad you're giving things a chance. Max: Hey, guys. I'm Max. Cool idea to have a party. It's outgoing kids like you who bring people together. Oscar: Yeah, actually, I do better in in small groups of two or less. (Knock on door) Oscar: Oh! Hell-o-o-o-o-o? Marshmallow: Growls Oscar: Marshmallow. Pajamas: Oh my gosh, hi marshmallows! Oscar: Pajamas, you promised! Pajamas: I forgot already. Oscar: All right, get in here, marshmallows. Whoa! (Oscar turns around to see a crowd of people already at the party) Oscar: They came through the sliding doors! Okay, you can do this. (Party montage ensues) Campers: Red rover, red rover, send Oscar right over! (Panting) (Oscar gets spun around by Yetis) Whoa, whoa!, whoa! (Laughter) (Spin the bottle is played) Oscar: Oh, boy. Cactus: Smooches Banana: I choose dare! Whoo! (Banana throws away its peel at Oscar's face) Oscar: Ugh! Ohh! (Oscar pushes it away to the floor and into the bananas way, making it slip into the wall) (All gasp) Banana: Whoo! Campers: Whoo! Oscar: Whoo. (Oscar groans) Oscar: oof! Ava: Hey, my name's Ava. I'm in your house now, and I'm all up in your personal space. Okay, bye. I'll see you later. (Ava vigorously shakes Oscar’s hand and stretches it) Oscar: Yeah. See ya. Pajamas: There's soda on me! Oscar: Sorry, Pajamas. Between you and me, I'm not coping so well. Face on ceiling: Hi. Oscar: Ahh! Face on ceiling: Oh, sorry, my bad. Laughs I thought you were someone else. Oscar: Just got to take a moment to breathe. Marshmallow: Growling Oscar: Huh? No! You know what? This stops now, Marshmallow. (Oscar places Marshmallow in his mouth) Marshmallow: Screams (All gasp) Max: Whoah, dude. Marshmallow: screaming (Oscar takes Marshmallow out of his mouth) Oscar: I'm sorry. Oscar: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm... (Oscar leaves the party) (Indistinct conversations) Oscar: I'm mortified! (Dr. P. Shark appears in the pool outside) Dr. P. Shark: Hi. Oscar: Aah! A terrifying shark! Dr. P. Shark: I try to be nice. Oscar: Sorry, shark. Dr. P. Shark: What's wrong, honey? Oscar: I just can't cope with all the strangeness. I'd be fine if I was at a normal summer camp. Dr. P. Shark: I think what you're experiencing is newness, not the strangeness of the world. You'd feel this way anywhere you went. Alien and Dr. P. Shark: Mm-hmm. Oscar: Oh. I guess this is my first time away from home. I miss being near my parents. I wish I could see them. Moon: I can see them... 'cause I'm the Moon! Oscar: What are they doing?! Moon: Just got home, and they're watching TV. Oscar: What channel? Dr. P. Shark: You know, if you're really feeling overwhelmed, I know a way out of here, through my secret door. But you won't be able to come back if you go that way. Alien: Marco! Marshmallow: Polo! (Alien and Marshmallow fall, with the marshmallow biting Oscar) Oscar: That's fine. (Oscar goes back to get his bag) (Indistinct conversations, music playing) (Oscar looks at Hedgehog in a conversation with Howard) Hedgehog: That's so crazy. Oscar: I'm sorry, Hedgehog. I couldn't hack it. (Oscar bumps into a Yeti) Yeti: Wha-wha! Sneezes Oscar: I won't miss you. Moon: Goodbye, Oscar. Think of me every time you see the Moon, because that's me! I'm the Moon! Oscar: Bye, Moon. (Oscar goes to Dr. P. Shark's therapy office with a corridor back home) Oscar: Hmm. That must be the way. Pajamas: Oscar, I think I should say goodbye, too. Oscar: What do you mean? You're coming with me. Pajamas: But where we come from, pajamas can't talk, remember? Oscar: Oh, yeah. Well, bye, Pajamas. You were pretty good company, as, you know, talking pajamas go. Gasps That's my front door! (Oscar reaches for the door to open it but stops) Sue: I was a little worried when we left Oscar. He looked so sad. Andy: Yes, he's always uncomfortable with new stuff. But once he gets used to it, he's going to love it. Oscar: Oh, he's right. I left too soon. Didn't give it a proper chance. (Door back to the island starts to close) Oscar: Gasps Wait! Ahh! I change my mind! I want to go back to that freaky island! I want to be with my best friend Hedgehog! Oof. Uhh. I made it. (Oscar climbs back out of the pool) Pajamas: Hooray! Hedgehog: Oscar? Max: Hey, what's up? Whoa. Did you make him a bunch of potholders? Hedgehog: Yeah, he's been pretty anxious today. I just hope he's not off somewhere trying to hold a pot. Moon: Oscar went home. Hedgehog: What?! Oh, Oscar, I really think you would have liked it here. Oscar: Gasps Hey, Hedgehog! Hedgehog: Oscar! Did you try to leave? Oscar: Um, yeah. But I came back 'cause I knew how much you would miss me! Hedgehog: Of course I would miss you, weirdo. Pajamas: Oscar thinks that you're the coolest person on the planet. (Oscar covers Pajamas’ mouth) Hedgehog: It's okay. I think you're the coolest, too. Ava: Aww! Let me get a picture to celebrate your first day at camp. Click! whirs (Oscar and Hedgehog share a confused look) (Ava produces a photograph of Oscar and Hedgehog from their mouth) Oscar: You're right, Hedgehog. Summer Camp is gonna be awesome. (Episode ends) Category:Transcripts